


Menos mal que estabas tu

by MikatsuOchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coronavirus, Iwaizumi - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikatsuOchi/pseuds/MikatsuOchi
Summary: La llegada del coronavirus a Japón ha provocado  que Oikawa se vea en la obligación de enfrentarse a todos los pensamientos de los que lleva tanto tiempo huyendo.¡Una historia para leer durante la cuarentena!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Menos mal que estabas tu

Todo comenzó un viernes, un viernes cualquiera como todos los que habían pasado a lo largo de su vida. 

Oikawa Toru, un chico envidiable en mil y un aspectos, se arreglaba el pelo en el espejo del pasillo de su casa antes de salir corriendo dirección al instituto. Siempre se levantaba con el tiempo justo para ir a clase, pero gracias a su físico tampoco necesitaba mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

-¡Me vooooy!- Gritó antes de salir, como era su costumbre. Siempre lo hacía aunque la mayor parte de los días estaba solo en casa y no había nadie que le despidiera, sin embargo era una de esas cosas que no quería dejar de hacer pese a que en el fondo le parecía una tontería; le gustaba sentir que había alguien que estaba pendiente de él, y si no lo había...se lo imaginaba. 

Los padres de Toru eran personas de negocios. Siempre estaban viajando y rara vez pasaban más de 3 días al mes en casa, sin embargo la ocupada agenda de Toru le hacía pasar todo el día también fuera de su hogar, por lo que el vacío y la soledad no eran tan notables, o al menos eso pensaba él. 

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y bajó corriendo las escaleras, miró a ambos lados de la calle y echó a correr calle abajo todo lo rápido que podía, como hacía todas las mañanas. 

Oikawa vivía en un barrio adinerado de la ciudad, ninguno de sus conocidos o compañeros de clase vivían cerca, pero pese a eso se negaba a ir solo hasta el instituto cada mañana. Siempre corría 15 minutos hasta el barrio de su compañero Iwaizumi para ir juntos a clase.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la calle donde solía encontrarse con él y le vio junto al semáforo, de la cara de Toru salió una amplia sonrisa; no podía evitarlo. 

-¡Buenos días Iwa chaaaan! - Gritó mientras se colgaba de sus hombros como era habitual. 

-Buenos días Oikawa. Pfff... hueles a sudor... ¿Has vuelto a venir corriendo? ¿Por qué no coges nunca un autobús? ¿Y has desayunado esta mañana?

-Si llego tarde a la parada y el autobús se ha ido ya... será muy tarde y seguro que te acabas yendo sin mi, Iwa-chan. Y no...no he tomado nada, jeje. 

-Lo sabía... te he traído esto porque eres un completo desastre y me imaginaba que ibas a volver a venir sin desayunar. Tienes que estar más pendiente de ti mismo. 

Iwaizumi le tendió una bolsa que llevaba en la mano. Oikawa sacó de ella un sandwich y un cartón de zumo de naranja, y la sonrisa, que aun no se había ido de sus labios se hizo aun más grande. 

-No necesito estar pendiente de mi mismo si ya estás tu para cuidarme, Iwa-chan. 

Tras esta breve conversación, los dos compañeros comenzaron a caminar dirección al instituto. 

Desde que Oikawa conoció a Iwaizumi hace muchos años atrás, no había pasado ni un solo día sin verle. Iwa-chan era basicamente una parte más de su rutina y de su día a día: caminaba al instituto con él, se sentaba tras él en clase, era con quien conversaba durante las comidas, entrenaba con él en el club de voley por las tardes tras el colegio y era con quien volvía a casa por las noches. Los fines de semana solían quedar los miembros del equipo para entrenar o ver partidos cuando no eran ellos quienes tenían que jugarlos, y cuando se acercaba la fecha de los examenes quedaban para estudiar en la casa de Oikawa, la cual estaba generalmente vacía. 

Durante el camino al instituto nunca reinaba el silencio. Oikawa nunca paraba de hablar. Iwaizumi solía ser más silencioso, pero no podía evitar reirse con según que cosas le contaba su compañero. Esto hacía a Toru sonreir aun mas y seguir hablando, le encantaba ver como Iwa-chan disfrutaba con sus historias. Otras veces, cuando su compañero estaba más serio y ensimismado en sus pensamientos, o preocupado por cosas relacionadas con el club o las clases Toru no podia evitar decir tonterías aleatorias con el objeto de que Iwa-chan le regañara; no le gustaba no tener su atención. 

Cuando finalmente Toru e Iwaizumi llegaron al instituto un grupo de chicas se acercó a salir a Oikawa. Iwaizumi continuó su camino hacia la clase; estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mañanas un grupo de chicas u otro se aproximara a Toru para coquetear, siempre había sido así desde que él tenía memoria así que era otra parte más del día. Sabía que su compañero era muy sociable, bastante más que él y mucho menos intimidante, pero aun así no entendía que podía ver Oikawa en tontear y seguir el rollo cada día a una chica diferente. Era evidente que así las relaciones no podía durarle mucho, pero era inevitable que fuese cercano a todas las personas que se aproximaban a él. Él era muy consciente de la búsqueda de atención constante de su compañero hacia todo el mundo, pero era una parte de más de su personalidad y hacía tiempo que la había aceptado. 

Las primeras clases del día transcurrieron con total normalidad, nada que destacar a excepción de un compañero de clase que se encontraba mal y que tuvo que ir a la enfermería porque se encontraba mareado y no paraba de toser. 

Sin embargo durante la hora de la comida, por los megáfonos de los pasillos la voz del director del centro dio un aviso. 

-Alumnos y alumnas, os habla vuestro director. Debido a motivos que escapan a nuestro control anunciamos que las clases por hoy se dan por finalizadas. Todos debeis evacuar el centro de forma ordenada. De momento no podemos informar de nada más. Esta tarde os avisaremos por email de la situación y os informaremos de si se retomarán las clases la semana que viene. Los clubs de hoy también quedan cancelados. Por favor, abandonen las instalaciones.


End file.
